


College Life For Me

by OHOsakuraOHO



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Gay Sakura Haruno, Haruno Sakura-centric, Multi, MultiSakura, Sakura Haruno is gay, in my gay eyes, she will forever be gay in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHOsakuraOHO/pseuds/OHOsakuraOHO
Summary: Sakura could not afford a dorm at college so her best friend Sasuke ask around and found her a place, only she is sharing it with six other guys. Watch as she meets old faces, meets new faces and fights old battles. Sakura-centric





	College Life For Me

**_ Chapter 1: Meeting Sasuke _ **

 

**Sakura’s Point of View**

“Look I think I have a place where you could stay, the only problem would be that all of your roommates are males.” Sasuke said. “Huh?” “Naruto told me you were looking for an apartment because the dorms were too expensive for you. So I asked around and I found a place. The house is being shared by 6 other people so the rent is very cheap. Not that you should worry about it because I’m going to be paying for you.” He said like it’s that simple. At first I gave him a weird look, because I was very confused but then I smiled knowing what he was talking about.

 

“That’s nice that you wish to pay for my rent but it’s very unnecessary, although I would like to see the place first before moving in. It’s nice to know you care for me.” I said as I patted him on the back. He blushed and shrug it off “It’s the least I could do after what I did to you. At least let me pay the rent for a couple of months.” “Two months only and it was a mistake, anyways if that didn’t happen you would still be a dick to people.” He gave me a mean look but I smiled it off.

 

 I thought back on how I first met Sasuke, it was about a month ago, and yet he came to like me, in such a small amount of time, to help me out.

 

**=+= FLASHBACK =+=**

“Eh, Sakura-Chan, what do you mean you have work today?!” Naruto yelled at me. “I got a call this morning from one of my coworker asking to go in for her. At first I said no because like I was to meet your friend right and she said that if I go in for her, I could have her paycheck for that day, her tip and a little more. I couldn’t let that go.” I replied. Before Naruto could say anything else I continued “The shift is just for 4 ½ hours. Starts at 9:30 and ends at 2:00. With the money I get today, for dinner we will have ramen, and I even pay, just for you.” Naruto smiled brightly “I knew there was a reason I liked you, but that works out just fine, my friend isn’t going to be here about 1 or 2 so you’re fine. Need a ride to work?” “If you don’t mind taking me, I’ll be ready in like 30 min.” I smiled and rushed to get ready.

 

About 30 min. of getting ready we headed to my work, “Would you like something to go as a thank you?” I said to him. “BELIEVE IT! YOU’RE THE BEST SAKURA-CHAN” he yelled. ‘He would be him if he wasn’t loud’ I thought. “Just sit there and I’ll give you your favorite smoothie” I walked behind the counter and started making his smoothie. Once done, I went up to Naruto and handed his drink. “There you go. Um I’ll be with work around 2, but you don’t have to worry about picking me up from work.” I hugged him goodbye. “See you later Sakura-Chan” Naruto yelled as he left.

 

I then went in the back, changed my cloth, and clocked in. The store I work at is similar to a Starbucks, the only different thing is that we go to our customers and hand them their drinks or food. So far everything went well, I didn’t have any problems with the other coworkers, which is different, ‘Karin isn’t here, that’s why’ I thought to myself. All the customers were kind so far.

 

I took my break at 1:30 because today was just so busy, once I finished my break, I went back to work. My male coworker went up to me and asked me to hand this to the boy that was surrounded to all the girls, he wanted to start his break. I nodded my head and made my way through the girls. Once I was at the center of the group I saw what the fuss was about. There was a black headed boy, his eyes are pitch black, and he was overall very beautiful. The only weird thing about him would be that his hair was shaped like a duck’s butt. ‘Don’t laugh, don’t laugh’ I told myself.

 

“Hello sir, I have your order a large black coffee and a tomato and mozzarella sandwich with extra tomatoes for to go, is there anything else I could help with?” ‘Is it me or does he look annoyed?’ I thought to myself.  I handed him his things, but a fangirl grabbed the drink and threw it all over me. “You can’t have Sasuke-kun, he is mine.” I tried my best not to scream as the hot liquid was poured on me, after all this happened to me many time before. “Hn, you are all annoying. Especially you, making your coworker let you serve me, just so I can met you. You must be really desperate.” he said.

 

This made me really mad, I slapped him, very hard might I add. “Not everyone wants you, you duck butt. I was just cover-” Before I could continue all of the fangirls threw their drinks on me, all hot and cold. Yelling at me for about 10 min. Before leaving. ‘WFT this is all his fault. I hate him, I swear if I see him again I will kill him.’ I thought. I cleaned all the drinks on the floor and went to my boss. “Sir?” “Sakura, you just got a complaint from many female customers and one male customer. With all the complaints so far, I am going to have to fire you.” he said without looking up. “Sir, I’ve been with you for a little over 3 years, couldn’t you let me give you a two week notice? I was going tell you in a week or two due to the fact, I’m leaving for college.” I said angrily.

 

My boss sigh “Look Sakura” he then looked up and his eyes wide open. “What happened? Why are you wet and your skin is a very red and bubbly!” he said with concern. “The group of girls that gave you the complaints today, will they were mad and threw their drinks on me, both hot and cold. I think … I think I might have second degree burns.” He gave me a sad smile and patted my head. “Look Sakura, you’re a good kid, never gave me any troubles, so how about we pretend that you gave your two week notice a week ago, that way this week will be your last week, now get to the hospital, and get your burns check out. See you Monday Sakura.” With that I went to change my clothing and checked the time. Its 2:20, I’m going to have to call Naruto to pick me up, ‘remember he has his friend over. ’ I sigh, better get home a fast as I can.

 

“I’m home!” I yelled, when I got no responds I know that Naruto isn’t here. ‘Good otherwise I would be getting yelled at for my burns.’ I quickly ran to my room and undress to underwear and a bra. Then ran to the bathroom with the first aid kit. I took a cold shower, then put ointment on my burns. I noticed that all of the worst burns were around my neck. Once done, I wrapped bandages around the worst burns like my right arm, my neck and both my legs. ‘I look like a mummy’. I than ran back to my room to change into another set of cloths, a t-shirt and some shorts, that’s when I hear a yell “SAKURA-CHAN, I’M HOME!” I smiled.

 

I went to greet Naruto giving him a quick hug. “Eh, SAKURA, WHAT HAPPEN?!? WHO HURT you??” he yelled as he examine all the bandage. “You can’t believe the day I had, I had to serve this duck hole of a guy. But this guy was like very popular with the ladies and they all were mean to me, throwing their drinks at me. I’m pretty sure this duck holes fangirls made all those complaints just to get me fired! The bandage are burns from the drinks.” I said. “Who was this asshole?!?!” he said madly. Before I could describe him the guy. The same guy I was taking about walked in.

 

“Naruto, are we going or … what?” he said. “YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. Naruto that’s the guy, that’s him.” I yelled. “Are you also a stalker? Naruto what’s this slut doing here?” he said bored. “FUCK YOU, YOU DICK!!” I tried to punch him but Naruto did it for me. “SASUKE! Sakura-Chan. I have no idea what’s going on, but Sasuke this is Sakura-Chan the girl I am always talking about, she is not a slut. Sakura-Chan this is Sasuke my best guy friend, the one I always talk about. We are going to sit done and talk because you guys are confusing me right now.” He said as he drags us to the sits. “Okay now, Sakura-Chan if you please.” “I told you already this is the duck hole who basically got me fired.” I pointed my finger at him. “Eh, Sasuke how could you? I know that I mention that Sakura is trying to save up for college!” “Hn, it’s not my fault that she got fired. I just made a complaint that she should focus on her work than try to serve a male. How am I supposed to know that she sucks so much that one more complaint is to get her fire.” He said.

 

“No, first of all fuck you, the only reason I had to serve you was because my coworker wanted to start his break. Pus the reason I got so many complaints is because the owner’s daughter hates me, so she does her best to get me fired, and your stuip fangirls gave me so many complaints. You don’t realize how much trouble you caused me.” I said madly. “Look Naruto, I know you’ve brought him today just so we could meet and be friends because we are both your best friends but I think it’s best for today we don’t try. I think…. I think I just better go to sleep, otherwise you are going to have to see me behind bars because I murder this guy.” With that I left.

 

** =+= END FLASHBAK=+= **

 

It was until a couple of days later where he came up to me an apologies to me. Apparently Naruto told Sasuke how much all the fangirls hurt me and he felt bad because he just assume that I was like them. I smiled again, “What with the smile?” He said. “Just remembering how we met, anyways when are we going to check the house?” “Tomorrow, around 10:30. That’s when the main owner is there, make sure you have all your finical things and be prepared to be asked a lot of question. The owner is a dick to many people. Anyways where the hell is Naruto?” He said annoyed. The Naruto jumped on both of our backs, “Best Friends Come on!!! Ramen awaits.” I smiled. ‘I have the greatest best of friends in the world!’ I thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update either next week or in two weeks, hope you like it!!


End file.
